Sonic the Hedgehog 1: Dead Hill Zone
DO NOT REMOVE THIS! IM ONLY STARTING TO GET GOOD! We all know Sonic the Hedgehog, well, he has a missing zone on his path. Dick Hill Zone Gay Man One sunny day I was looking on Ebay for a Sonic the Hedgehog 1 copy, even though I hated Sonic 1 I still wanted it. Suddenly I found a copy saying "Sonic The Hedgehog" the price was Free so I clicked "Buy" and I was done. When the game came I was happy, but something was wrong, the game's cover was ripped off, all was left was Sonic's Shoe, sitting there alonesome, I saw blood on it, but I didn't care. Dead Hill Zone 1 As I put the game into my SEGA gensis, the screen showed the normal title screen, all diffrent was Sonic was sad, he looked alone, his hand was doing a thumbs down and then the title screen went to the game, the title card was "THIS IS THE SHART ZONE" The level loaded and I was playing as Sonic, he was still sad and his waiting animation was sitting on the ground, crying in fear, as I played the level, I noticed no music was playing, not even the title screen! Reaching the goal post, I saw Eggman, he was out of his egg-mobile, he walked to Sonic and said in a speech box. "Sonic, he's after me, don't go longer than this, or its your doom!" "Why Dr.Robotnik?" "He's mad, he's mad!" Then the level ended, but the score went to -100. I thought "Strange, you can't go minus score..." Dead Hill Zone 2 I was in a new zone, Dead Hill Zone 1, it was Green Hill Zone, but darker in color and the water was blood red, thunder was in the background. When the time got to 3:00:00, Sonic did his dead animation, but didn't fall or jump, his eyes changed into what looked like Sonic.EXE, he screamed and got claws, he was now walking on his own... His friends are dead... He walked has he saw Miles "Tails" Prower, not enjoying everything around him, Sonic walked up to him and snapped his neck, he turned black, blood dripped from his eyes. Another text box appeared saying: "What have you done? You should of done what Dr. Eggman said!" "Shut up you fox!" Sonic's eyes has blood dripping out now, as he walked up to Eggman, and kicked him into the ocean! The game froze, I ripped the game out the gensis, and the cover had that Sonic from the game, I threw it away and it broke. Aftermath / Alive Hill Zone After that I randomly fainted of a heart attack, I knew because my mum carried me to the hospital. I did get out, luckly! Hopefully I never see that cursed Sonic again, or even a sequel to the game. OR WILL IT?!?! He could be after me! Wait, No... Someone found the game, my next door neighbor played the game, all happened was Sonic fell down, and he said: "See you next DEVILISH time!" He told me about it. ---- THIS ISN'T A CREEPYPASTA, THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE A TROLLPASTA, IT WILL BE MOVED BACK TO SPINPASTA. EVEN THO TROLLPASTA IS DEAD. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sonic Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TRUE STORY Category:SANICKU DESU Category:Rivals sexoffender man Category:RAPE SEX Category:Lol Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:Shok ending Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:Creepypastas that literally can't be understood Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder Category:Shit Category:Vidya games Category:Incredibly Freaking Awesome Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT